The Quest begin!
by sillycrazy
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. forgive if it is not nice. This chapter is about how Lina Inverse and Gourry meet up with Lina"s old enemy, Satro the third. Exciting thing are happening in this one! Read to find out what. Happy Reading!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-------- The quest begin!!!!  
  
" Hmmm.... What a beautiful day, a great day for a sunbath," Lina Inverse exclaimed, rising up both hands, stretching herself to the fullest.  
  
'Grrrrrrr.." A strange voice was sounded  
  
"What's that?'' Lina said, turning her head to find anyone.  
  
-------------- Nothing ---------------  
  
Lina look more carefully.  
  
-------------- Nothing ---------------  
  
" Grrrrrrrr, Grrrrrrrrr, GRRRRRRROAR.." The sound go louder and louder.  
  
Lina stupidly look down and realized it was her stomach. It was hungry!  
  
"HaHaHa, It's my stomach. How dumb! Better find some foods to eat or I'll die! Can't offend my stomach." Lina scolded herself while continue walking.  
  
Lina continue to hum and hum, with a occasionally groaning in between.  
  
(After 5 mins)  
  
"Oh, what bad luck! Grrrr.. Stupid stomach! Groaning at the wrong time. Cause me so much trouble. Ah ya! Sit down and take a rest." Lina said and laid down near a tree.  
  
"What a big sum!! " a voice appeared in Lina's dream, causing her to wake up, making her quite angry.  
  
"I agree. It's the best thing I had!" another said.  
  
Lina sit up straight and followed the direction the voices are coming from. She tip-toes toward it , crawl behind a bush , squeeze herself on the back of a pine tree and peep..  
  
Lina's eye widen n grin greedily. She had an evil thought in her mind. HeHeHe!  
  
"Well, now let's spilt it up. You half, I half, you half. There, it is great. Make sure you. " The voice stopped as someone or something appeared in front of them.  
  
"hi you guys!" Lina Said in a seducing way. Lina had disguised herself into a attire of tube n jean (waist level kind). Lina sashayed toward them. The men, amused by her figure, (even though she was young) leer at her.  
  
"Can you lend some money? " Lina said.  
  
This brought back their attention and they quickly shield the pot of gold.  
  
"You are not going to get this" one said  
  
"It 's mine," the another said.  
  
" No, it mine" the third said.  
  
"No, it's mine" the first one.  
  
"You all shut up, I'm getting all of this!" Lina scream and changed herself into her original self.  
  
Lina speed up to the gold, knocking down all the men like bowling pins. The men, of course, flew in the air and disappeared.  
  
" Oh what lovely gold!" Lina said, eyes filled of greediness.  
  
She rubbed the gold around her cheek and feels the smooth surface rubbing against her cheek.  
  
"Better take more. HAHAHA," Lina said, took out a big, extra big plastic bag and put all of the gold in it. Just as she take up the last one, it vanished in her hand, so is her big bag of gold.  
  
"AHAHAHHHHH!" Lina scream loudly.  
  
"Where did it go? Where? Where? Oh no!" Lina said while searching for it anxiously. Lina look up and saw someone carrying away the bag of gold. Lina, being furious, called out, " hey you!" Once it landed, that person ran away.  
  
" How dare you" Lina Shouted and ran. They ran around the wood like plastic catching.  
  
(After10mins)  
  
(Panting) "Why did he go?" Lina questioned.  
  
"I don't know she could run that fast," that person said while panting. It was Gourry Gabriew.  
  
Lina look up and saw Gourry standing a metre away. Lina run toward like a speeding billet and shouted, "YOU."  
  
Gourry turn back but before he saw something, he was knock down by a punch on his face and white. He was unconscious.  
  
"Serve you right from stealing MY gold from me." Lina said while clapping both her hands as if she had finished something.  
  
"Haha, very nice of you to keep our gold in such a good condition." Someone said.  
  
"Who that?" Lina replied.  
  
"We are the fang dragon gang and you had taken our gold and beaten up our brothers. We will not forgive you!" the leader, Shoji said  
  
"Yes, can't forgive!" the other echoed.  
  
"So you want a fright. I 'm very free now, so. bring it on!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Since you said so!" and all the gang came charging.  
  
(After barely 10 mins)  
  
"Fire ball" Lina scream and it hit onto one of the gang member, knocking him unconscious.  
  
" So, let me count. Oh, you are the only one left." Lina said and turn to the leader, Shoji.  
  
The leader was scared out of its wit and was shivering badly.  
  
" It as an easy job. I will finish you off and take the gold as my own." Lina said delightfully.  
  
Unaware of someone behind, Lina continue talking to herself. That person raises up his bow and shoot the arrow straight at Lina. When Lina realize it, it is too late. Luckily, someone or should say a hand some guy came in front of Lina and blocked the arrow for her. Lina quickly "made" two Fireballs and shoot those guy unconscious.  
  
Lina thought.  
  
" Hey, err. thank for saving me." Lina said, blushing deeply. " if you don't mind, can I see.. AHAHAHAH.!" Lina scream loudly as the person turn his head. It was Gourry but because of the deadly kick given by Lina, he appeared as a ugly person with a huge lump on his right cheek.  
  
" Who the hell are YOU?" Lina shrieked and point shakily at Gourry.  
  
" All because of you I became like that!" Gourry replied, pointing back to Lina.  
  
Lina thought hard and finally she retorted, " so you are the one who took my gold. Serve you right. Ugly man!"  
  
"You steal the gold from them, you're in the wrong." Gourry shouted angrily.  
  
"I did not! I TAKE from them, not STEAL!" Lina said.  
  
"You stole!" Gourry said  
  
"Did not" Lina Said  
  
" Did too" Gourry Said. They continue fighting until.  
  
' HEY, WHERE IS THE GOLD!" Lina asked.  
  
"I thought it was here." Gourry said and both of them turn their head to where Gourry was pointing and -------- silence ----------  
  
"Ahhh.. Where is it?" Both screamed and went looking for it.  
  
(After1hour)  
  
The scene change and we found our heroes sitting on the edge of the pond, fishing.  
  
" It's all your fault that we landed like this," Lina scolded Gourry.  
  
"Is not" Gourry replied.  
  
"Is it" Lina shouted  
  
"Is not," Gourry shouted.  
  
"Is it" Lina said  
  
They glared at each other before turning away and sigh loudly.  
  
" So what your name?" Lina asked  
  
"Gourry, Gourry Gabriew." Gourry replied.  
  
"Lina Inverse" Lina said, reaching out to shake Gourry's hand.  
  
" Nice meeting you! Where are you going?" Gourry asked  
  
" The next town, Fairaince" Lina replied  
  
"Same here" Gourry said  
  
" We could go together!" Lina suggested  
  
" Good idea!" Gourry replied  
  
" But first." Lina said seriously  
  
" What?" Gourry said  
  
" We had to fill up our stomach first, of course!" Lina said  
  
"Sure thing" Gourry replied  
  
--------------------------------- The End ---------------------------------- -------------  
  
I hope you like this story. Send your comment to me, I don't mind it is bad, just voice out your opinions. Thank for reading. The next Chapter will be right up! Keep reading!  
  
H 


	2. The Meeting with Satro The Third

**Chapter 2--- The meeting with Satro the Third.**

Sorry for the long wait. I am too busy these days! Well I finally finished this story, so...

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the next chapter of " The Quest begins!" Hope you enjoy it. Send Ur comment to me right after u read it. Happy reading!!!

" Yummy, what a wonderful meal!" Lina exclaimed with a bloated stomach.

" Same here" Gourry replied.

Lina and Gourry had finally reach Faireraince after being unsuccessful in catching any fishes yesterday in the pond. They had settled down in a restaurant once they reach there. (Of course!) 

" After a nice meal, is on to the casino!" Lina shouted, heading toward the exit.

" Casino?" Gourry (said with a blur look on his face.) followed closely behind.

" Oh man! Not tell me you don't know what a casino is?" Lina said with a tear-shaped drop on her forehead. Gourry nodded quickly at the same time.

" Oh never mind. Just follow me!" Lina said delightfully, walking toward the casino.

They entered the casino and started off with playing dices.

" Big! Big! Big! Yes, we won!!" Lina scream.

            They later went to played Black jack.

" Straight flash! Yes! We won again!" Lina exclaimed and waved her ands high in the air. Gourry watch silence as gold coins plied up high above their heads.

_"Hey, did you hear about the Fang Dragon? They are defected." Some guy said._

Lina's ears shot up and listened intently.

_" Yes and I hear that the leader in head is furious! He want to kill the person that caused that!" his accomplice said._

_" How did you know?" first guy asked._

_" Inside secret!" his accomplice whispered._

_" Who's the person they want to kill?" first guy said._

_" I'm not sure. That person's name is start with L. call LL…." _

" Hey, Lina, what are you thinking?" Gourry burst in, interrupting the conversation.

Lina immediately do a 'shut up' signal and turn to find the men gone.

" Oh, it's nothing. Ok, time to go! Enough of playing." Lina said and took her usual big plastic bag and pour all the coin into it. They walked out, with a great big smile on their face. 

We found our heroes walking on a street to their inn. Suddenly, their faces changes into a darm serious look instead of their funny look.

" Lina" Gourry said.

" Ok, don't talk. Turn right into that alley" Lina replied.

原来, while our heroes are walking, they had sensed that someone was watching tem. They decided to go to the alley for two purposes: one, to find out whom and to invite less trouble.

In the dark alley, Lina shouted, "Come out now".

" Haha, how nice of you to wait for us and even find a place for us to meet!" a voice said.

" Who are you and what you want?" Lina asked.

" I believed you know who I am," the person appeared in front of them.

" Satro, Satro the third," Lina said seriously. But in a split second, Lina's face changes into a nasty grin and start to laugh. She said in a high-pitch voice, " Oh let me remember carefully. Oh Yes! (Snap finger) You are the one who specially come to defect me but of course was defected by me (Said with her head up). And with just… one (Point at him) fireball!!! Hohohohoho!" Lina starts laughing out loudly.

A redhead monk appeared on Satro's forehead and he was crutching his fist tightly.

"You…" and he start charging forward to attract Lina but it was hold back by one of his right-hand man. They whispered softly and "Hahahaha". Satro laugh loudly.

"Very nice of you to help me recall the past but todae is going to be your last day. So say your last words before you die! Hahaha!" said Satro happily.

"Well if you insist. Ahem… I am sooooo sad that it will not be me but you who are going to die today. Hahahahahaha…" Lina said with anger. (Well more of delight)

"YOU… Men charge!" Satro cannot take on Lina's nonsense and quickly asked his men to charge before he had a heart attack (he got high blood pressure!)

" Ok gourry, we are outnumbered. We just have to concentrate on their leader, Satro. Try not to use too much of your energy" Lina said softy to Gourry.

"Sure thing!" Gourry replied.

Lina gives a head-nod signal and they proceed with their plan. They speed off with lighting speed and fight of their enemies.

"Sword of light!" Gourry shouted and draws out his sword. His sword glow with light and he charges forward. He manages to injure some…

Meanwhile….

Lina is still doing her warm up exercise of shooting some fire arrows and fireballs to some of the enemies. The scene is just like a little kid playing a computer games where by shooting one enemy points will be given. That was what Lina Inverse, a sorcerer, is doing, acting like a kid…(sigh)

Any way, the enemies keep coming like a pack of ants rushing for food! (Weird)

 "Fire arrow" Lina shouted

"Sword of light" Gourry shouted

            Their back meet each other and they found themselves surrounded.

            " This is no good. They keep coming! We got to use some thing big to stop them." Gourry said.

            _Something big?_ Lina thought.

            An evil grin appeared on Lina's face. Gourry looks at her with a blur, even blurrer look.

            "What? Lina? What's wrong" Gourry asked.

            " Ok, Lure them outside the city. I got something for them." Lina said evilly

                                                            * * * * * *    

            Outside the city

            "Lina, what are you trying to do?" Asked Gourry.

            " Oh you Just wait and see" Lina replied with a big grin on he face.

            "Huh?"

            They finally stop running and have them surrounded again. (Actually it was Lina idiot plan that we have to stop and be SURROUNDED.)

            "Lina, this time you are doom!" Satro exclaimed and start doing a stupid dance while chanting: "I have Lina Inverse, I have Lina Inverse!" (Sweat drop)

            " Oh no no no No! I guess you have forgotten that I have a secret weapon. NO, you should not have forgotten coz' you have experienced it before. Hehehe!" Lina said with a mischief up her sleeve.

            "Huh? No, it can't be…" Satro said nervously 

            "Yes it can…."Lina shouted. A huge giant ball of fires appears between her hands with electricity around it. It gets bigger and bigger each time and at last, it was her famous skill of all, The Dragon slave!

            "Men, RUN!" 

            "Huh?" Gourry is still clueless about everything.

            "Here we go" and Lina threw it down and BOOM! The place turn into a fire chamber. (Example)

              "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" was the last words that Satro and his gang said as they were thrown off into the sky with a shining star left to show their disappearance.

            What about Lina and Gourry?

            Well, Lina was in time to catch Gourry and they flew off to a safe place with a terrible landing as Lina was laughing so much that she did not see a tree branch right in front of her. She fails to miss it and knocks straight at it. 

            Lina was very happy with her big "achievement" and was laughing loudly. Gourry on the other hand was complaining about Lina.

            " Why didn't you tell me earlier, Lina? Huh? Huh? U Could have get me kill. And what kind of spell is that? So dangerous! Hey, Lina don't you run! Explain yourself!"

            And so they continued their journey.

            To Where?

            I don't know. 

This is the end. Pls review. Chapter 3 is coming. I know this is quite boring but just tell me your comments on this. I appreciate every comment given. Thank you and enjoy! 


End file.
